starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lira Blissex
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = Walex Blissex | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Denn Wessex | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Ingenieur | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,50 meter | haarkleur = Rood | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Lira Wessex & Captain Kolaff Lira Blissex was de dochter van Walex Blissex en de ontwerpster van verschillende belangrijke schepen van het Galactic Empire, zoals de Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Na haar huwelijk met Denn Wessex liet ze zich Lira Wessex noemen. Biografie Lira’s vader was een gerespecteerd ingenieur in dienst van de Galactic Republic. Ze volgde haar vaders voorbeeld en kon al snel veel beter met computers overweg dan Walex. Tijdens de Clone Wars zette de ontwikkeling van schepen een grote stap voorwaarts. Terwijl haar vader werkte aan de Victory-class Star Destroyer ontwierp Lira de Venator-class Star Destroyer voor de Republic. Hoewel dit schip als een succes werd beschouwd, had Lira haar plannen op een ontwerp gezet dat nog veel succesvoller zou worden. Net voor het einde van de Clone Wars trad Lira in het huwelijk met Denn Wessex, een Imperial Commander en eveneens een genie qua ontwerp en technologie. Dankzij haar huwelijk met Denn, kon Lira zijn invloed als Moff gebruiken om haar plannen door te drijven. Zij beschouwde het Galactic Empire als een opportuniteit. Met haar vader was ze ondertussen alle contact verloren aangezien hij was ondergedoken. Lira verwierf meer en meer status in het Empire, maar ondervond moeilijkheden om haar concept van de Imperial-class te finaliseren. Verschillende divisies in het Empire discussieerden over het nut en vooral over de kostprijs van deze schepen. De Imperial Navy, Imperial Military Oversight Commission en de Senate Budgetary Committee raakten het maar niet eens en deze discussies verstoorden de macht van het Empire tijdelijk. Uiteindelijk werd er beslist dat de Imperial-class Star Destroyer mocht worden geproduceerd. Naast het realiseren van dit ontwerp was Lira echter nog altijd niet voldaan. Haar ultiem ontwerp kwam er met de Executor-class Star Dreadnaught, een extreem grote Star Destroyer. Een paar maal zou Lira Blissex de wegen kruisen van agenten van de Rebel Alliance. Ten eerste verliep de productie van de Imperial-class niet zonder horten of stoten. Er bleven veel fouten in het ontwerp zitten en het kostplaatje was gigantisch. Lira moest toegeven dat het werk van haar vader in dat opzicht beter was dan het hare. Om dat te verhelpen liet Lira haar vader ontvoeren. Samen met haar echtgenoot probeerde Lira haar vader te lokken met een vals bericht dat zij op sterven lag en dat ze haar vader nog voor de laatste maal wou zien. Aan boord van de Victory-class Star Destroyer Subjugator volgde een bizar avontuur waarin de Rebel Alliance Walex beschermde en uiteindelijk redde uit de klauwen van het Empire in een reeks confrontaties met Lira en Captain Kolaff. Lira kon maar net uit de exploderende Star Destroyer ontsnappen. Na deze mislukte operatie ging Lira de Rebel Alliance en haar vader nog meer haten. Zo liet ze zelfs een Cyborg implantaat installeren zodat ze makkelijker met computers kon acteren. Op Cloud City raakte Lira gefascineerd door een project van Dokter Vreen, een Droid genaamd X0-X1 die zelfstandig een schip kon besturen en zich zeer bekwaam had gedragen in testmissies. Doordat Lira’s reputatie een deuk had gekregen door het mislukken van haar vorige missie, was ze meteen geïnteresseerd. Lando Calrissian rook echter onraad en besloot de interactie van Vreen en Wessex te onderzoeken. Het onderzoek mondde uit in de overname van Cloud City door X0-X1 en een avontuur waarin Lira gedwongen werd om samen te werken met een groep agenten van de Rebel Alliance, waaronder niemand minder dan haar vader. Samen konden ze uiteindelijk de orde op Cloud City weer herstellen. Calrissian had echter Wessex’ communicatie naar de Dauntless, een Star Destroyer, gehoord en raadde haar aan om heel deze historie tussen hen te houden. Anders zou hij haar samenwerking tijdens de recente missie met de Rebels openbaar maken. Lira wist dat dit uiteindelijk geen slecht compromis was en vervoegde zich opnieuw bij het Empire. Achter de Schermen *De tekening gebruikt voor Lira in ‘Starfall’ en ‘Crisis on Cloud City’ is een ontwerp voor TESB. Bron *Star Wars Sourcebook *Imperial Sourcebook *Crisis on Cloud City *Starfall *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Warfare category:Mensen category:Ingenieurs category:Galactic Empire